


If We Just Combine Our Two Fragile SOULs

by shadowjourney15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara POV, Chara and Asriel, Chara dies but there's not much detail to it, Gen, Just a light sort of thing, Prequel, Spoilers, Violence cause humans but not detailed either really, sort of, they share a body, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjourney15/pseuds/shadowjourney15
Summary: An Undertale Prequel, before Frisk and the other 6 humans fell. After Chara fell, and what happened when they f e l l d o w n and Asriel absorbs their SOUL.





	

I interlock my hands with his and mouth my last words before my SOUL rises from my chest. The last thing I see is him, trying to keep himself from crying but the tears gush out and patter silently down his soft downy fur and onto the sheets and my sleeve and hand. He's crying but he mouths back "I promise" and gives a weak smile; I let my vision go dark.  
What feels like only moments and an eternity later we're both in one body. His SOUL and mind weaved and intertwined with each other, just like the old legends told. Just like the prophecy. All according to plan.  
Mom and Dad, the Queen and King, look grief stricken and bewildered all at once. Overwhelmed. They don't know what to do or say. I take command of Asriel and my shared body, a taller, older version of him it seems, and pick up my lifeless corpse. My human body. Or what was my body, at any rate.  
Realization dawns on their faces for a few moments but they continue mourning the loss of their adopted child, that is to say, me.  
They don't realize I am not truly dead.  
Asriel absorbed my SOUL, true, but I also live on within him. Thus, our new, powerful form we share.  
Ree lets me pilot the body to the barrier, then we grind to a halt in front of it. Freedom and sunshine for all monsterkind is just within reach! Why is he forcing us to a stop when we're so close?  
He tells me he trusts me. He doesn't doubt the plan.  
He repeats again that, yes, we only need 6 human SOULs, then we can break the barrier and monsters will go free. Forever.  
I reassure him that's all we need, and that I will lead him to my village, where the humans are, as planned.  
We pass through the barrier, as if it was water, it shimmered and felt smooth.  
Asriel basked in the sun for the first time, and kept directing his, and therefore our, attention to all the different plants and animals and sights and sounds.  
All the way to the village he excitedly babbled about how happy everyone would be.  
It left him feeling bittersweet, however, as he reminisced on the fun times we had, when I was alive in my own body. I assured him we would have much more fun out here, in the suns warm rays and under the peace of the starlight as well. I promised I'd never leave his side.  
We reached the village where I had once lived, the one I had run away from, and laid my human body down on the large patch of golden flowers that were centered in the village. The sun was beginning to set and the villagers, the humans, would be returning home from work, school, etc soon. Soon they'd see. And soon Asriel would understand. He would understand why I hated them so much. Why they deserved to rot and die and why monsters deserved to live, love, and be free from the oppression of the Underground.  
Shouts rang out.  
They didn't give us a chance.  
Asriel still didn't get it.  
Idiot.  
My dumb, sweet, naive goat brother.  
He wrested control of our god like body and picked my human body back up.  
He turned to leave, injured as the humans attacked him with pitchforks and other hard objects. He smiled as he marched us back past the barrier, to New Home, where our vision started dying out. He laid my body down on my garden of buttercups in the throne room and knelt down.  
Mom and Dad entered our line of sight for but a moment, stricken with grief on top of grief on top of anger and horror.  
Then we died, our body blowing away as our dust settled on the golden flowers, gleaming from some outside source of light.  
W e f e l l d o w n.  
B u t t h e n I w o k e u p.


End file.
